


Siren of Where the Water Meets the Sky or Love Thy Enemy of Mine

by UnknownMusing



Series: Sirens Swimming in Oceans of my Mind [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Draco is a Siren Hunter, F/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, emotional angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: Unforeseen events have arisen, separating Zaritha Lecter - Graham from her family.  Alone and adrift, she washes up on the beach of Island called Securis, where saved by "Siren Hunter" called Draco Lavaris, she begins to start a new life with the man who had helped for reasons yet to be explained.If your wondering what one means read on and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts).



** Zaritha Lecter-Graham’s P.O.V: **

** FLASHBACK - Location – The Small Island of Crovis, located near Greece – Night of the Attack  **

** FLASHBACK: **

_“FRANCIS, REBA!!!…GO, GET OUT OF HERE!!! TAKE HER WITH YOU!!!”_

_An explosion shatters the glass windows before they can do so. Sending me flying out of the back porch one’s to land on the sand with muffled thump as my body rolls down and down the sandy hill towards the cliff, where I fall off the edge only managing to grip it with one hand trembling so much with blood pouring a wound made by a piece of glass window shard slicing across my left eye down my cheek to my jaw when it had happened._

_It is blocking my sight, which is fading in and out of focus as I try to bring my other arm up to grip the edge when suddenly a shadow covers me, making me look upwards to see it is **“Mama”** who kneels to reach me, grabbing hold of my hand. _

_Instead of helping me up **, “Mama”** pries my fingers off the edge of the cliff and making me shake my head to side, while maroon eyes becoming moistened with tears hold me by my wrist then say the words that make my heart skip beat._

_“Forgive me. It’s the only way.”_

**_“Mama”_ ** _let’s go and I begin to fall in slow motion, watching as the sight of him – blonde hair with silvery highlights, with hair that is tied back and some of the strands of his fringe whipping about in the harsh wind – become slowly a tiny, infinite speck that I can no longer see then the harsh pounding waves of the Ocean swallow me in it’s embrace as I make an intense smack with it, causing water to shoot upwards due to the intensity of the fall and my body weight._

_I sink slowly, eyes slipping close into an unconscious state not knowing what was now going to happen to me._

_And…would I survive?_

_Would I survive to see…my **“Family”** again? _

_Only Fate knows the answer to that._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**“ _Forgive me. It’s the only way.”_**

I cough up seawater harshly when I finally to come around, feeling I’m laying half on some seaweed covered rocks and half in the water with lower half as I turn my face weakly to look see for the first time the long “Siren” tail that has grown to save my life, while the pain I’m feeling is coming from fishing net which I reach for only to shudder at the wave of pain that goes through me.

Gritting my teeth, I move my hand back down again and begin to rip the fishing net with the claws that have formed – blueish green and other’s golden – then chuck it somewhere it can’t float back into the ocean.

Voices shouting makes me stiffen, hairs standing on the back of the neck and slithering over the seaweed cover rocks in my wounded way, nearly reach a large deep rock pool when something is flung over me – a large blanket or towel or something, that can’t tell what – making me hiss and thrash so much that before I can even comprehend whether they are bad or good person, they are straddling me, with strong, muscular thighs bracketing me.

I go completely still under the…what know identify as some type of blanket…. managing to wriggle my head out from underneath it, to gulp down greedily fresh oxygen then try to buck the person off me, only for them to stab close to me straight into…a poisonous sea-flower, which had been spreading it’s scent out to kill because I had invaded it’s space …. a hunting dagger, with faded initials on it that I can’t read then bends down their head to look at me, showing a man with braided -silvery hair – looking like he just stepped out of Ancient Greece – seeing how he doesn’t seem afraid by what he has caught.

“This looks like it hurts. I have some medical supplies up at the house, so…I’m going to carry you. But, first…. has not introduced myself. I’m Draco Lavaris”

I go to open my mouth, only to close it again because 1. _This man was stranger and 2. He had a hunting knife on him and finally, 3. Could I trust him?_

His hand starting to stroke my sea-soaked hair, makes me unexpectly croon in certain way that soon causes a full blush to raise on my cheeks, spreading down my neck while my **_“Siren”_** skin also changes slightly like it was responding to the emotions I’m feeling – like when a cuttlefish or octopus, changes to adapt to their environment – making him raise one fine delicate eyebrow at it as I see he has pulled the blanket off to fully look at me.

I try to slither away, wanting to hide and compose myself only for him to place his hand – palm flat on my back – making me arch my back slightly with crooning breathless gasp come from me then fully takes hold of me, with both hands lifting me up to cradle me to large, muscular chest making me turn my face to just nuzzle into the warmth to comfort me.

“Don’t forget your…...knife.” I hear myself muttering, making him reach over with one hand and wipes it clean of the flower’s poisonous sap onto the rock then sheathes the knife in holder on his thigh, while see is wearing a surfer’s suit.

 

* * *

 

I must have slipped into unconscious state again, because the smell of food cooking makes me weakly flutter my eyes open and…. trying to move, cry out the pain that radiates from every place that been bashed against the rocks of the ocean, causing footsteps to come running in then turning my face, flick one slitted eye to Draco Lavaris, who with the surfer’s suit slip off to hang around his hips, while wearing a fine chain mesh tank-top for protection underneath it.

“Is…that to protect you from me or…...the sharks, that live in waters surrounding this…place?” I ask him, making him lean against the doorway and cross his arms over his chest, looking at me at one might coddle a child for being rude or something.

“I’m a Pearl diver. There are…risks to the job and this is one of them.” He replies, soon unfolding his arms to pull the chain mesh off to reveal running from his right shoulder, a long-jagged scar – like a fissure in the earth – spreading down to disappear right underneath the surfer suit then comes over to me, making me move as best as I can to the other side of the bed out of his reach.

His hand reaches out for me again, making me lunge forwards with fangs bared and he gives a grunt, when I bite down into the meat of his arm with them then suddenly realising what I’m doing let go of it to lower my head in shame that I had attacked the person who had helped me.

“I…Sorry…. I…just…...” I begin to say, but close my mouth because what could I really say to the man and…. shivering, pull the duvet cover around me to cocoon around me to cover myself.

“Young woman, your forgetting something. Show me your…wound on your eye.” He says, making me peek my head out and allowing him to cup my chin lightly as he turns, while the bed dips slightly under his weight and reaches with his other hand to get healing cream out of the bedside cabinet.

He inspects the scar, which is covered in dried blood and some sea-water then grabbing some medical alcohol wipes rips them open with his teeth then places one over it, causing me to hiss with a wince at the sting and stay still, while he silently wipes away the dried blood and sea-water away.

When that is done, he coats his fingers in the healing cream and begins to spread it over the long wound – which will now become a permanent scar – then notice he is staring at my lower half, where some of my scales are still on my body and reaching down peels on of gently, bringing it up to the light streaming from octagonal window, way above our heads in the eaves of the dome shaped bedroom.

“Interesting…...almost like fish scale. Yet, a slight difference….and one scale, that will get me into trouble if the rest of the Island inhabits find out you’re here and what you are.” He says, peeling the rest of too place in small chest on the bedside cabinet and closes it, placing the clasp down so it is properly locked.

“Where….is actually here?” I ask him, making him sigh softly and he gets some bandages, cutting a long strip to place over my left eye and tying it so it was like an eye-patch.

“You’re on the Island of….Securis, surrounded by just ocean.The inhabits for generations until **_“Siren’s”_** have a reputation of being **_“Siren Hunter’s”_** and…...I’m part of that generation.” He says, causing my heart to start to pound against my ribcage at this new information.

_He’s a **Siren Hunter!**!!?_

_Shit…. what I’m going to do!!!?_

_I could murder him and drag his body to the…. deep?_

_But he saved me? Why?_

“If you’re one of them? Then…. why are you helping me?” I ask him, making him pull back to place his hands in his lap and look at me, with hazel eyes.

“I don’t know that is the answer. Why I helped you, while you…...you lay on the rocks, with your own blood trickling over them into the ocean and…. why I not killing you. I don’t…. know, truth to be told.” He replies, in tired voice and getting off the bed heads out the bedroom.

Not before stopping at the doorway, one hand resting on the doorframe turning to look at me over his shoulder at me and opening his mouth to say something again, only to decide not to then leaves, with me looking at the space he had just vacated.

I guess. I would have to get used to him and him, to me. Him being a “ ** _Siren Hunter”_** and me…. the one species his ancestors had been destroying right up to the 21 st Century.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Starting New Life without Someone to Guide One, but Must Rely on One’s Enemy Instead to Help One who is Flirting with One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven months have passed with Zaritha now living the man who has saved and...things begin to get a little heated up. 
> 
> And I apologize for short chapter, folks. Will make up for it, in the next one.

** Location – Island of Securis– Early Morning  **

** 7 MONTHS LATER  **

** Zaritha Lecter- Graham’s P.O.V: **

Draco Lavaris’ routine, was basically get up in the morning, have a shower, before heading to work in the pub in town or go Pearl Diving in the large cove that I could see from the sitting room window, while I laid in chaise lounge resting with sometimes a book from his library bookshelf on my chest after reading some of it.

But, today he wasn’t working at all and instead is in the kitchen busy killing oysters for mid-afternoon snack and doesn’t lift his head from what he is doing as I walk in, with the cane tapping on the stone floor – because it seemed I developed a slight limp that needed more time to heal – then go over to the spot, where I had left the book and picking it up inhale suddenly a scent of something coming from him, making me step closer to him to check it’s source.

It is coming from his neck, making me soon place my nose right up against the side of his neck and inhale deeply to try to figure out whether it is perfume or something else to ward me off. In fact, whatever it was, was doing the opposite of that and before I even think of what the fuck I’m doing bring out my tongue to lick it upwards over the skin tasting immediately what is it then step backwards, trying to control my breathing.

“You…idiot!! That…stuff from Oysters…acts like **_Aphrodisiac_** to my kind.” I say, making him turn with one already opened by his knife and he brings up to his lips, tilting his head backwards to swallow it down…making me turn my face away to one side not to watch with my right eye.

He lowers it back down, dipping his fingers into some of liquid left over and dabs it on the side of his neck, where I had licked with my tongue then smirks at me in certain way.

“I…. know. I wanted to…see how you react to it.” He says, making me whirl my face to bare my fangs at him snarl at the fact he had intentionally done it to see how a **_“Siren Princess”_** from a Royal Line – if he knew – would act to it.

“You…Bastard!!! How do you think? A **_“Siren”_** becomes.... sexually…receptive and…if nothing is done about, they become incredibly……horny.” I say, blushing so much I can feel my scales still on my skin under the woolly jumper are changing colour again to show my emotions to my **_“Mate”_** in front of me.

**_Mate!!!?_ **

_What the hell!!!? He’s not…. that….at all._

_What the hell is going…on with me?_

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

** Location – Island of Securis– Early Morning **

** 7 MONTHS LATER  **

** Zaritha Lecter- Graham’s P.O.V: **

Draco Lavaris’ routine, was basically get up in the morning, have a shower, before heading to work in the pub in town or go Pearl Diving in the large cove that I could see from the sitting room window, while I laid in chaise lounge resting with sometimes a book from his library bookshelf on my chest after reading some of it.

But, today he wasn’t working at all and instead is in the kitchen busy killing oysters for mid-afternoon snack and doesn’t lift his head from what he is doing as I walk in, with the cane tapping on the stone floor – because it seemed I developed a slight limp that needed more time to heal – then go over to the spot, where I had left the book and picking it up inhale suddenly a scent of something coming from him, making me step closer to him to check it’s source.

It is coming from his neck, making me soon place my nose right up against the side of his neck and inhale deeply to try to figure out whether it is perfume or something else to ward me off. In fact, whatever it was, was doing the opposite of that and before I even think of what the fuck I’m doing bring out my tongue to lick it upwards over the skin tasting immediately what is it then step backwards, trying to control my breathing.

“You…idiot!! That…stuff from Oysters…acts like **_Aphrodisiac_** to my kind.” I say, making him turn with one already opened by his knife and he brings up to his lips, tilting his head backwards to swallow it down…making me turn my face away to one side not to watch with my right eye.

He lowers it back down, dipping his fingers into some of liquid left over and dabs it on the side of his neck, where I had licked with my tongue then smirks at me in certain way.

“I…. know. I wanted to…see how you react to it.” He says, making me whirl my face to bare my fangs at him snarl at the fact he had intentionally done it to see how a **_“Siren Princess”_** from a Royal Line – if he knew – would act to it.

“You…Bastard!!! How do you think? A **_“Siren”_** becomes.... sexually…receptive and…if nothing is done about, they become incredibly……horny.” I say, blushing so much I can feel my scales still on my skin under the woolly jumper are changing colour again to show my emotions to my **_“Mate”_** in front of me.

**_Mate!!!?_ **

_What the hell!!!? He’s not…. that….at all._

_What the hell is going…on with me?_

“Really. Shall we…test it.” He says it, coming over and grabs hold of me, pulling me, right flush against him with such force the cane I’m holding drops out of my hand to clatter to the stone kitchen floor then he leans down, being taller than me.

I begin to shudder in his arms, followed by lips quivering as he brushes his own against mine and soon covers them, making my hands start to spasm – unclench and clench – in the empty air, followed by him pushing me backwards up against the kitchen table.

He begins to move them against my own, while I’m finding myself starting to breathe heavily through my own nostrils as I find myself kissing him back and when his hand slips under woolly jumper touching my bare skin, I wrench free from him looking at him with lips swollen slightly; pupils expanded so much and feeling like my own skin was being caressed tongues of flame.

I fully turn around, heading out without the cane and down the corridor to the bedroom, where my legs choose to finally give out on me and would have hit the floor if hadn’t been for Draco, after following me, catching me before I hit the carpet pulling me up onto my feet.

His large hands, due to lifting me up, have managed to ride up the woolly jumper – plus the tanktop – and it is the first time, they are over my bare skin making it turn a shade of light lilac – to represent my conflicting emotions I’m feeling now – then in realisation of what is doing with me, stumbles backwards making me turn fully around to face him.

He gulps heavily, with his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat and heads away, leaving me standing there blinking at the fact – he had been flirting.

_But what was he thinking?_

_And, why was he also breaking his own rules, not to interact with his **Enemy**?_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco, can feel his heart still thudding against his ribcage as he heads down the sea-path to a spot where he always would go when anything that made him feel nervous or wanting to be left alone then comes to the spot, taking a deep breath and sits down on the large rock.

He wonders what had prompted him to that the young woman – Zaritha – who had entered his life, ever since he had saved her from drowning or worse being taken into the depths by sharks – who would have been attracted by blood.

His hand moves to his arm, where the bite that she had given him was and wonders, what the hell had he been thinking as he had flirted with her in the kitchen.

What had he been thinking?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Zaritha’s P.O.V: **

I can’t sleep at all, finding myself tossing and turning under the heavy duvet cover, while the burning **_“Heat”_** is filling my body. Sitting up, I peel off the sleep wear and tilt my head backwards, staring up at the moonlight streaming through the large octagonal window, way above my head in the eaves of the dome shaped ceiling.

I need to be in water, not just any water – seawater – and begin to keen for my **_“Mate”_** to help me in some way and hear rushing footsteps. Draco stops in the doorway. I lower my head then turn my face to look at him.

“Draco…Ocean… ** _Mate_** …. Heat.” I gasp out, making him come over and take hold of me, lifting me up in his arms to carry me out of the bedroom.

I cannot control myself, while my claws begin to rip his clothes off, just to get to bare skin and finally, he steps outside – while thankfully it is night and the stars are out – then heads down to the small cove, which is secluded enough.

(TIME SKIP)

The **_“Heat”_** that surges through my body is reaching such a point, I shudder in his arms when he finally reaches the sea. He wades into the water, until his waist his submerged and lowers me down, allowing me to wade backwards so were still close with his hands holding my arms.

The only sounds are the water lapping, against my naked body. He sighs softly, going to leave and eyes widening, I keen at him in such a way he whirls around in the water causing it to shoot upwards in a curved spiral arc.

Moonlight makes the droplets of water, shimmer like tiny gems or sea-pearls then he dives at me, knocking me right down into the water as both of us sink downwards slightly as the change soon happens.

When both us, finally break the surface of the water and because he is holding me close to him, my tail wraps around waist as he gulps slightly with his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat and places his forehead against mine.

He makes his decision, placing his lips against mine and fully takes hold of me, wrapping his arms around me – one taking hold of the back of my head, sifting through my hair – then his free hand, slips down between our bodies and cups my **_“Slit”_** in the palm of it.

He turns me around, leading me to small area – where there are enough rocks to hide us from sight - and lays me down half on the sand, while also submerged then he sits up slightly, stripping himself of his torn clothes and places them on one of the rocks.

“Are…...you afraid?” I ask him, whispering it quietly and bring my hand up to cup his cheek, making him turn his face to nuzzle his nose into it.

“No, I’m finding…...myself…...Zaritha, just…. come here.” He replies, lifting me up slightly and presses his hips onto mine, pushing it in as he grunts with the effort of soon becoming fully sheathed inside me.

Allow my tail to dissolve away, I wrap my legs around his waist and take hold of the back of his head, with one hand, sifting it through his hair then he lays me back down on the sand, trembling over me.

I begin to kiss his forehead, followed by his eyelids and down to his jaw then finally back up to his lips. I kiss then lightly to test his reaction, only for him to take hold of the back of my head when I go to pull away and covers my lips in  such a way, I find myself kissing him back as he starts to undulate his hips back and forth into mine at a gentle pace.

He changes position each time, kissing me more deeply and opening my mouth, allow for his tongue to slip inside to soon entwine with mine in a slow, intoxicating dance of harmony outside and inside our mouths – with saliva trickling down the side of our lips or being exchanged.

 His body is warm, against mine and the only sounds are the seawater lapping softly back and forth, against our bodies; soft breathless gasps and pants, followed by me when he let’s go of my lips and tilt my head backwards to croon softly in pleasure then he bends down his head to my neck.

He kisses it lightly, eyelashes brushing against my heated-up skin and turning my face slightly, nuzzle his cheek, crooning in appreciation at our Lovemaking or **_“Mating”_** then just allow him to rock my body softly on the wet sand, with my hand sifting through his hair and his sifting through mine as the sensations overwhelm us.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco, now lays on the wet sand next to Zaritha, while he tries to get his breathing back from the most intense orgasm that they have both experienced at the same time as his heart resumes its normal beat then turns his face on the sand to look her laying on her side facing him, with hands resting in front of her as strands of her blondish brown hair slip to fall in front of her face as she sleeps.

They both had exhausted and sated themselves, while he felt more alive than ever then with one hand, reaches over to stroke the strands out of way of her eyes and gently, tucks it behind her ear as she shifts slightly with a small _“Hmm”_ coming from her.

She snuggles close to him, sliding her head to rest on his chest and bringing his hand up wraps it around her nude body, covered in fine droplets of sweat – just like his – that glitter in the moonlight, along with the beautiful scales that covered parts of her body.

They had kepted changing colour to show off her emotions, while they were making ** _Love_** and had now turned to certain shade to show that she had been **_“Mated”_** then kisses her forehead, softly with his lips lingering on her soft skin.

Is Father had been wrong about ** _“Sirens”_** and she was proof that not all of them were heartless creatures after all – because his Father had once had a friend Ariana something as he could never remember the last name and the great betrayal was that she had been a **_“Siren”_** of some Royal Line – then a shooting star or comet, streaking across the night sky brings him out of his thoughts.

“How many?”

He hears, her ask and he quietly tells her to open her eyes as she does so then they both watch, while more appear and begin to streak across with little particles coming off them in the process then disappear behind the horizon, where he sees the fine sliver of the sun peaking over it.

“Come on. Let’s go home.”

* * *

 


	4. A Seed becomes a Flower in One’s Womb, One Tells One's Mate There Bearing their Child and One is Renuited with their Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> Draco and Zaritha have finally mated after all this time and new events are arising along with surprises in store.

** 3 Days Later  **

** (Same location)  **

** Zaritha’s P.O.V: **

Draco, is away working at the pub, when it hits me and gasping weakly manage to reach the sink just in time with me heaving up what we had both eaten for breakfast then after washing it away, head over to sit in the armchair.

Sitting down, I place a hand on my abdomen feeling where our children are starting to grow within my womb and wonder how was going to tell him the good news that he was now a Father then I hear the front door opening.

I listen to Draco closing the front door and locking it then coming into the sitting room, carrying some bags of shopping and places them down on the table. He walks over to me, seeing where one of my hand rests and bends down in front of me, looking at me.

"Is something wrong?" He asks me, making me bite my bottom lip slightly and wonder how to answer then decide it is better to get it out.

"You're going to...be a....Father." I reply, making him look at me with widened eyes and stand up, heading over to the kitchen sink.

"You do know if the other Island Inhabinent's found out about this....I won't be able to stop them."

"Then come with me."

"Where would I go?"

"Anywhere? There is far more out there then just this little Island of Securis and we can always come back when the time is right to."

"Alright. I leave with you. I have a boat in the Marina, that we can use."

"You'll be okay leaving your Homeland?

"I don't know." He replies, turning to face me and comes back over helping me out of the seat then cupping my cheek lightly, strokes my cheekbone lightly with his thumb. "But, because you bearing my child or children, I guess I have no choice but to leave this all behind."

"Do you need more time?" I ask him, making him turn his gaze to look out the window and suddenly frowns, making me turn to look as well then I'm opening the glass doors that lead onto the porch, running across the sand and soon arms embrace me pulling me close to my "Mama's" warm chest as tears spill to run heavily down my cheeks in thick rivelets.

"Mama!!? Mama!!?" I whimper, rubbing my face into the black long sleeved woolen jumper and hearing soothing words being spoken as both of us sink to our knees on the sandy beach, while Draco has come up to see who it is I'm hugging.

"Your....you can't be!!!? Your....Hannibal Lecter - **_The Chesapeake Ripper_**!!?? She's your daugther!!!?"

Those words, I soon hear from his mouth make me get up to go over to him and yet, he shakes his head trying to comprehend the fact he is seeing someone he knew somehow then grabbing him hold of him, begin to spread my pheromones to try and calm him.

He struggles, shaking in my grip and looks at me then turns his face away trying not to show the tears brimming his eyes at what he considers something I should of told him then pushes me away from him, walking off as I weakly call out to him - a keening crooning call, which Mate's were meant to respond to even if they were upset, angry or confused at something - and it doesn't work.

I stumble backwards, whimpering heavily and feel **_"Mama"_** pull me close to him, sifting a hand through my hair kissing the top of my forehead lightly as he watches my **_"Mate"_** walk away to think about what he had just witnessed.

"It be alright, Zaritha. He just needs some time to think about."

"How do you know, **_Mama?_** How do you know, **_Mama?"_**

"Because it what's your Papa would say, when he gets here with Francis and Reba by the boat."

"I've missed you."

"I know, darling. We've missed you as well and hope your ready to meet your little baby brother's - Avix and Karo - and I'm happy your having little one's of your own."  


"I've missed you, really much. I thought you had been taken and killed, yet here you are in the flesh alive and....I can't stop crying."

 

"I know. I know. Let it out, let it out."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco, now feeling ashamed of himself for acting the way head in front of Zaritha, starts to head back to where he had left her behind seeing she is still there with the person - Hannibal Lecter - who is somehow related to her then taking a deep breath, stands there waiting until Zaritha has managed to compose herself.

"Zaritha?" He asks, making her turn her gaze to him and comes over to him then stands in front of him, while he opens his mouth to speak only for the words to not come out and closes it again.

"I know. I should of told you." She replies, pulling him in for a hug and cradling the back of his head to sift it through his hair then slipping his own arms around her, just holds her close to him.

* * *

 


End file.
